I Promise You
by Ventullus
Summary: "You may not love me, but I will treat you right from now on. I promise you."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the life of Georgina and William were once real people and I do not dictate anything.

**A Note:** This takes place a few months after the end of the movie. I felt like there relationship needed some good in it :) Enjoy and review! _

* * *

_

**I Promise You**

"G? Are you alright?" Lady Elizabeth Foster said to Georgiana Cavendish; Duchess of Devonshire. Georgiana looked at Bess, her eyes slightly dazed, and then turned her head to look at her husband, William Cavendish the Duke of Devonshire, and he was also looking at his mistress. "Are you alright?" Bess asked again, concern filling her voice.

Georgiana's eyes darkened, _she pities me, _she thought. Georgina swallowed, her mind going completely blank as she stared into the eyes of her husband, becoming overwhelmingly lost in them. She felt a crushing need to just run, despite the feeling in her stomach she sat still at the dinner table staring at the mutton on her plate for minutes; just thinking of all sorts of things. She thought of her mother and father, her daughters and son, Bess and her dear Eliza. Oh, Eliza was _always _on her mind, though not as much as the beautiful baby's father – Charles Grey – was. Eliza was the most beautiful of all her daughters, she hated to admit it, but it was all the more true. The girl resembled her father in almost every way, even the girls laugh was like that of her father's. She was absolutely perfect, again much like her father.

Georgiana wanted nothing more than to live happy with Charles –the man she truly loved – and Eliza, but that would giving up everything Charles had worked for and losing her _own _children. All in all it would not be possible, she would lose something either way, and in the end she would end up heartbroken in every way. She would end miserable in any case of the matter not matter what she did or said; her dream would never come true.

_So how am I to answer Bess' question?_ Georgiana thought.

"I am… Alrigh – No. Actually I am feeling a bit strange. If you will excuse me I will be retiring early." Georgiana stuttered a bit, stumbling as she eased out of her chair,

Bess began to rise from her seat; William stopped her rising from his own seat he slowly followed behind his wife to their bedroom. Georgiana didn't seem to notice he was there until she nearly fell, and William wrapped his arm around her waist. The gesture was slightly gentle done in an almost gentle manner, which was not anything like William. She dismissed it; the duke did not love her, as far as she knew. Of course she only judge on what he allowed her to see and from her point of view William was barely attracted to her. She was wrong; William loved her in the way he understood what love was, but he did love her. He had feeling for her that he did not feel for Bess or any other woman, but he knew his feeling for her weren't entirely mutual. His grip around her waist tightened, the thought of his wife being in love with another man shot surprise jealousy through his body; Georgiana Spencer Cavendish was supposed to be in love with him; William Cavendish 5th Duke of Devonshire, not Charles Grey some nobody Politian, who would never become Prime Minister as he hoped. Yet he felt guilt also take over him, he had robbed her of a happy ending, she would never get to be with the man she loved because he was selfish, and did not want to lose her. Though he did not understand why she was in love with Charles and he also understood why she was in love with him.

Both Charles and Georgiana were dreamers and romantics, William knew Georgiana loved a happy ending between two lovers, William knew nothing of romance though he could have any woman he wanted, he knew nothing on how to make them swoon and love him for him. Charles on the other made Georgiana laugh, oh she laughed and sang with him. At one time he caught them just staring at each other not making a sound, just smiling at one another. She had danced with him on several occasions, and he saw that they were gracefully in sync, both of them were made for each other but he pulled them apart. He had no doubt that they would always be in love with each other; even if they weren't physically together they would always be in love, till death tears them apart.

Georgiana sighed, bringing William out of his thoughts. He kept his arm around her as they walked into their bedroom. He felt the need to be alone with his wife, and he excuse the maid claiming he would take care of the duchess, after he quieted them, and ignored their protests the duke and duchess were alone. When he was finished with the maid he locked the door, and looked over to where Georgiana was; she sat at the edge of the bed, staring idly at her now bare feet, she was lost in thought, he observed. He discarded his jacked and shoes, he walked slowly to her as if he was going to startle her. The look upon her face was the same as when he had –oh he hated this word –raped her, he had been so desperate to produce a male heir, which he had done whatever he wanted to get, he felt horrible after that, though he would have never admitted it. But now he wondered what she was thinking about and why it had put such a look on her face.

"G?" William called to her, she did not look up, he rested a hand on her shoulder, normally she would have jumped at the sudden contact but she sat as still as a statue, her eyes still focused on her feet. He put his other hand on her forehead; she felt warm.

"You are a tad warm," he stepped in front of her offering him his hand; she stared at it for a moment then grabbed onto it. He pulled her onto her feet, "This dress will only make the fever worse." He said as he began to strip her of it, she looked down at her feet again, he stopped undressing her and lifted his hand to her chin, raising her head to look into her eyes, the look in his eyes told her to keep her eyes on him. He cheeks were flushed, and her eyes reddened, and there were bags underneath.

Finally she was undressed except for her under gown; suddenly he remembered their first night together. He had done the same thing, undressed her in the darkness of their bedroom. The led her over to the bed, she sat down and he pulled off her socks and began to undo her elaborate hair. Finally she was completed, and she looked like she ready for bed. William stared into her eyes, and he soon realized she was staring back at him; a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" The duke asked after many seemingly long minutes of staring.

Georgiana shook her head and quietly said, "Nothing." Then she solemnly climbed under the covers of their large bed.

William stared at her for a moment longer, unable to keep his eyes off her sleeping form. Finally he turned to the door to leave his wife for much needed rest, but as his hand was on the knob he could not turn it. He turned back, he discarded the rest of his clothing and walked back over to her, he crouched down in front of her, kissing her lips softly before climbing into bed next to her. She stirred next to him, rolling onto her back to look at him.

"Are you alright" She looked at him quizzing.

He nodded, grabbing her hand from underneath the blanked, bringing it up to his lips kissing it. "Come here," he pulled her toward him and she willingly rolled next to him to his surprise.

When she snuggled into his bare chest, and wrapped her legs around his own, he was even more surprised that she was willing to give physical contact. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her, genuinely confused, "For?"

"Your being kind, and very caring, this is incredibly un-like you, I like it." She smiled and snuggled closer to him, her hot breath tickling him.

He didn't know what to say; for once in his life he was incredibly speechless.

"You're welcome" He then noticed that she was sound asleep, she looked like she was dreaming. "You may not love me, but I will treat you right from now on. I promise you."

_Fin._


End file.
